


Remains of a Journal

by ThatSinfulLiar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Diary/Journal, Gen, Horror, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinfulLiar/pseuds/ThatSinfulLiar
Summary: Some scraps from a journal sharing the horrors befalling a town.





	Remains of a Journal

**44**

We heard the bell being ripped from the belfry. We heard it crash into the ground, and felt it collide with the dirt as it gave one last ring. That thing weighs at least a couple hundred pounds, yet it was thrown from the top of the church like it was a small rock. I can't sleep anymore. That constant tapping sound against the glass is driving me mad! This thing is relentless.

It knows we're in here. Through the shattered, boarded up windows, I can hear it breathing and snarling. It sounds like it's dragging something. All I know is that it smells awful. It reminds me of the slaughterhouse, but far worse.

**48**

It's still here. It's waiting for us to break. It wants us to go outside. If we had known that sooner, we could've spared Samuel and Joshua. They insisted that that thing was gone and it was safe to go out. When we opened the door, there were the bodies of livestock all around the church. That explains the smell.

Those two didn't even make it ten steps outside before something latched onto them. It was hiding among the corpses, waiting. This thing is smart. It knew what it was doing. Before I could see it, the others slammed the doors shut and barred them. We listened to Joshua wailing and banging on the doors for us to let him in. We didn't have to listen for long though. His cries were replaced by a pathetic gurgling and his banging became weak scratching on the door.  
  
We're not letting anyone else go out.

**59**

Damn thing nearly got in. It threw itself against a broken window and nearly knocked the boards out. It would've gotten in if it weren't for the fact that Mary had the brilliant idea of using a large shard of glass as a blade and slipping it through the boards.

The noise it made when we heard it throwing its weight into the window and impaling itself on the glass didn't even sound like an animal. It almost sounded like a horse, but it was so much deeper. It was almost human.

The glass disappeared through the gap in the boards and we heard that thing hurrying away. It's getting impatient and desperate. I don't know how much longer it'll want to play with us.

**65**

It took Sarah. It broke through the window and ripped her right out of the church. She didn't even get a chance to scream before I heard it tearing into her. The moment she was taken, the men replaced the boards. They didn't even try to help.

We're running low on food. We can't stay holed up in here forever. It won't go away until it's dead. We don't stand a chance. We never did.

**66**  
  
For the first time in forever, it was quiet. Even when it took Samuel and Joshua, it kept tapping on the walls and what remained of the windows. I stole a glance out the window that Sarah was dragged through. There was nothing left of her. All that remained was a few scraps of her dress tangled up in the skeleton of what I assumed was a sheep.

The smell is starting to die down. It won't be able to hide among the bodies now. There's nothing but bone left out there. I don't think it left us alone, though.

**67**

I heard that dragging sound again last night. When I looked outside, I saw more bodies. Where is it getting all of them from? Is it travelling to neighboring towns and stealing their livestock? How could it bring so many in one night, then? Are there multiple of those things?

We ran out of food. We could try and steal the bodies for food, though. We just need that thing to stay away for long enough.

**70**

We snagged a cow. It was a miracle, but we did it. Mary had enough of a brain among us to make a lasso out of some rope in a backroom of the church. That creature was nowhere nearby when we opened the doors and hooked the rope around a cow's neck.

It must have been coming back, though, because we heard the tapping again as it was moving around the side of the church. The moment we close the doors, it tried to bash through them. I managed to get a glimpse of it just before the doors were barred again.

It didn't look like any creature I've ever seen.

**90**

It got in. I don't know how, but I heard it break through the church doors. I was in the backroom, rummaging for supplies, and I heard the wooden bar on the door snap in two. I sealed off the door to the backroom with half a pew as I heard that thing ripping into everyone. I heard them screaming and begging for help.

I don't know what time it is, but I know it's been tapping on the door for the longest time now. It's only a matter of time before it breaks the door down. I can hear it breathing.


End file.
